


小别胜新婚

by CETuJMao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETuJMao/pseuds/CETuJMao
Summary: 后台+大褂+轻微道具





	小别胜新婚

**Author's Note:**

> 5000+一发完。西安专场后台衍生。时间线混乱不要计较，情节需要而已，都是我编的勿上升

笃…笃…笃…笃…

周九良一手夹着烟，一手下意识的敲击着身前的茶几。

酒店的熏香令人头疼，空旷的房间里并未开灯，窗外淅淅沥沥的雨斜斜的敲打在落地窗上，更是为周九良本就烦闷的心情添上了一丝焦躁。

按亮手机屏幕，9月13日07：07，周九良回头看了一眼平平整整的大床，面儿上依旧没什么表情，只是微不可闻的叹了口气。

平时有商演的日子，俩人总是一起来一起走，亲昵的睡一间大床房，这个点儿正应该是周九良拥有早安吻的时间，但现在那个人还在几千里之外往南京奔波。

大约是一周未见了，就连纲丝节也只是匆匆见了几个小时，雨水的气息盖住了孟鹤堂的香水，蜻蜓点水一般的吻只来得及从额头滑到鼻尖，就被候场的紧迫打断。

“孟哥，我想你了”，而回应周九良，只有一长段烟灰掉落在茶几上的微小声音，火星挣扎着跳动两下就因为燃到尽头而一点点的熄灭了。

14:00，剧场排练。

孙九芳郭霄汉正在场上“喂喂喂”的试着话筒，周九良站在侧目条，一会儿左脚踩右脚，一会儿用脚尖画别人的影子。

别人见惯了他这样一副年少自闭的样子，年长的师叔想抻个话头逗逗他，却发现话题永远聊不过三个回合。

刘喆素来与孟周二人相熟，此时乐成一尊弥勒佛，揶揄着开口：“眼瞅着就快到了，再等等”。

旁人听着这没头没脑的一句正在发愣，只见周九良从脸红到了耳根，嗫嚅了半天到底也没开口反驳什么。

孙九芳一侧身，将独自拿着话筒的周九良让到了台上。炽热的舞台灯，空旷的台下坐席，周九良听着无人应和的伴奏纯声，默默的在心里把孟鹤堂《一起》里那段唱词配上。

“为了你们我要演变全中国的剧院”，熟悉的声音猛然间撞入耳中，周九良一回身，就看见孟鹤堂拿着话筒哼着调，还不忘冲自己挑眉一笑。

周九良见牙不见眼，心想：孟鹤堂这人可真讨厌。

演员们回到后台准备吃饭，孟鹤堂热热闹闹的和师兄弟们寒暄，再客客气气的跟各位道声“辛苦了，今晚就靠大家了”。

手里利落的拆了一次性筷子的包装，仔细的蹭掉倒刺，将筷子转手交到紧贴着自己坐下的周九良手里。

正值壮年的大小伙子们旋风筷子搅拌机的嘴，一边抢菜一边插科打诨，小小一方后台差点没掀了房顶。

孟鹤堂抬抬眼皮，不动声色的将一碗还没开封的羊肉泡馍勾到自己手边，适时的在周九良吃完第一碗的时候推过去，眼里含笑，一努嘴示意他再来一碗。

——“想我没？”

——“没”

周九良径自接过第二碗泡馍，吃了几口，轻飘飘的冒出一句，“还是你身上的香好闻”

离开场还有1小时，孟周结束了妆发之后就走进了更衣室。

孟鹤堂犹豫半晌，让助理从行李箱里把板带拿给自己。最近拍戏耗神又加上连夜奔波，怕自己台上气息不稳，吸腹收腰，欲将板带扎在腰间。

身后的带子刚紧了两绕，孟鹤堂就感到微凉的指尖蹭过自己的双手，接过了带子力道适中的收缩着松紧。

孟鹤堂回身，一把将周九良揽到怀里。

“孟哥，我想你了”

此时回应周九良的，是孟鹤堂落在耳边的温柔一吻，带着熟悉的气息和体温。

周九良动情的贴上孟鹤堂的唇瓣，在撬开牙关的那一刻，被孟鹤堂夺回了主动权。

孟鹤堂扣住周九良的后脑勺，另一只手托在周九良的腮边，加深了这个吻。

舌头攻城掠地一般，扫过周九良的口腔内壁，卷上主动凑过来的舌头画着圈圈。一时间水声乍起，周九良的呼吸声也渐渐粗重起来。

孟鹤堂双手滑向周九良的双臀，一用力将周九良更加贴近自己，一边揉搓着臀肉，一边感受着周九良的变化，扭腰轻蹭，果不其然将周九良逼出了一声短促的呻吟。

孟鹤堂拦住作势要下台“看泡馍”的周九良，台下女孩子的尖叫一浪高过一浪，大家都在为这个借位的“拥抱”而欢呼，只有孟鹤堂暗暗咬牙，心里暗骂这个狼崽子一定是故意的。

方才后台更衣室里的擦枪走火，因为工作人员敲门催促而不得已戛然而止，孟鹤堂顾忌着时间，再加上后台终归比不上酒店方便，硬生生将欲望压了下去。

周九良心里不大畅快，上次纲丝节下了台来不及回家，孟鹤堂就动身返回了剧组，今日怕也是要如此。

自己平日里能说“呸”的绝不说“爱”，今日一句“我想你了”虽然极不好意思但也是控制不住的思念。看孟鹤堂冷静抽身，周九良颇觉自己有些自作多情，冷下了脸。

可这到了台上，仗着孟鹤堂不能当场发作，周九良报复心极强的一下一下撩拨着孟鹤堂。

先是不躲不闪的让孟鹤堂抱了个满怀，再是一句“你却想嫁给我”借着角色说的无遮无拦。

看着孟鹤堂微微僵住的脊背，和看向自己越来越危险的眼神儿，周九良勾勾唇角，似是调皮，更是挑衅。

孟鹤堂深深呼吸，极力忍耐着自己想把人“就地正法”的心。

好不容易顺顺利利的进行到了返场，孟鹤堂像往常一样推了一把周九良的肩膀，可不一样的是，周九良状似无意的追上孟鹤堂的手，快速而轻佻的勾了一下孟鹤堂的指尖。

过电一般，指尖相触的温度顺着孟鹤堂的手臂直袭大脑，像是一把火烧掉了孟鹤堂的所有顾虑。

大褂还没换下，孟鹤堂简单交代了一句自己腰疼需要九良给揉揉，就直接把周九良拽进了更衣室锁上了门。

周九良抱臂斜倚在墙上，好以整暇的看着孟鹤堂踹开挡在身前的矮凳，一边向自己靠近，一边双手拎起大褂前襟一左一右绕到身后系好。

“怎么着孟哥，这是要单独给我表演个铁门坎啊，我看……唔！”

周九良没说完的话，孟鹤堂猛然间将周九良环在胸前的手拉高固定在头上，强势的吻上柔软的唇瓣，把剩下的话堵回了喉咙。

空闲的手隔着大褂探向周九良身下，略带惩罚性质的一握，趁着周九良张嘴呼痛，舌头顺利顶开牙关，探入口中，勾住舌头轻吮。

小小周被掌控在温热的手掌里，周九良觉得颇有些难耐，双手被人桎梏着，双腿也被人用膝盖顶住，满腔的爱意无法用动作表达，含含糊糊的开口：“孟哥，给我，我想你”。

孟鹤堂的手灵巧的解开周九良大褂的三颗扣子，大褂的领口便松松垮垮的向两边翻开。

黑金的大褂内里熨帖的缝着洁白的假领，周九良向来不耐热，有了假领便肆无忌惮的空身穿着大褂。此时倒是方便。

孟鹤堂捏上周九良胸前的红缨，轻轻的扯起，缓慢的旋转捻弄，小巧的葡萄在自己的指尖变得坚硬。周九良压抑的轻喘，紧紧贴上孟鹤堂的身体。

孟鹤堂看着眼前的周九良，潮红的脸颊，湿润的唇角，还有那一双星眸里浓的化不开的情谊，猛然心动，再也顾不上什么，就将周九良转身按在墙上，撩起周九良的大褂后襟，一把扯下水裤。手隔着内裤附上周九良的下身，轻咬上耳垂。

“小兔崽子，台上就明目张胆的勾引我，我看你是欠管教了”

手伸进内裤，轻轻用指尖骚弄下身的铃口，不一会儿指尖就一片黏腻。扯下内裤，套弄着周九良的下身，手上加快速度，直到周九良轻哼一声释放在孟鹤堂手上。

孟鹤堂一手搂住周九良的腰，防止人发泄完无力的身子往下滑。另一只手手指沾上周九良自己的精华，在周九良后穴周围打转。感受小穴的开合，慢慢探入一指，手指微曲在温热的内壁搜刮，缓慢的抽动。

“嗯……”周九良两腿酸软，借助腰上的力虚站着，双手撑在墙上，随着孟鹤堂手指的抽插软下了腰，挺翘着臀更将菊穴展现在身后人眼前。

紧致的菊穴被一指侵入，紧紧地吸着手指，缓缓收缩着，小穴随着手指的弯曲而被撑大。

借着精液的润滑，不多时，孟鹤堂便挤入三根手指。“周宝宝，你真是想我想的'紧'啊”

孟鹤堂将自己的水裤拉下一点，抽出陷在周九良体内的手指，扶住自己的肉刃在股缝间滑动。

每当划过穴口之时，便能感觉到被不自觉的吸附。孟鹤堂轻笑一声，将分身慢慢挺入周九良的小穴。

到底是很长时间没有亲密过了，更衣室条件有限没有充足润滑，周九良有些生涩的承受着粗大的欲望，穴口刚刚没进了孟鹤堂的伞头，就再也无法继续吞入。

钝钝的疼痛和不适感使得周九良浑身紧绷，后穴也紧紧收缩不肯放松。

“嘶……放松一点”，孟鹤堂一巴掌拍向周九良圆润的臀部，“早知道会痛还一个劲儿的在台上撩拨我，这可不是我顾惜你”。

说罢抓住周九良的臀瓣向两侧扯开，腰间一用力，狠狠地挺入周九良的后穴深处。

“啊！孟哥……孟哥……轻……轻一点……”

孟鹤堂虽然动作狠了些，还是仔仔细细的看了看穴口周围并无什么异样，才放下心来将分身退出一点，再狠狠地撞进去。

周九良大口大口喘着气，努力调整着紊乱的呼吸。汗水顺着发丝留下，头发紧紧贴着脸庞。身体随着孟鹤堂在小穴里抽插的动作而起伏，感受着每一次擦过敏感点顶到深处的强烈快感，手指脚趾微微痉挛的攒着。

“哈……嗯……孟哥……太……太深了……呃啊……”，没说完的话被几记势大力沉的抽动而打断。

“你今天在台上说的那句话，我没记住，再说一遍吧？嗯？”，孟鹤堂对准周九良的敏感点，用力的顶上去，淫靡的肉体撞击声在更衣室中回荡。

周九良慢慢适应了身下的粗大，疼痛渐渐褪去，快感一波一波冲击着大脑，嘴唇因为情欲而变得嫣红，正向外吐露着淫荡的呻吟。

穴口酥麻的感觉直窜小腹。后穴吞吐着火热的欲望。肉体撞击的啪啪声，淫水交合的噗噗声都使得周九良的理智被渐渐淹没，陷在欲望之中。

“我……我说……我拿你……啊……当兄弟……，孟哥慢……慢一点……，呃……你却……想要嗯……嗯……嫁给我……”

孟鹤堂手覆上小小周，“谁嫁给谁？嗯？”

感受到周九良越来越颤抖的身体，孟鹤堂知道他快到极限了。不再调笑，一边手上再次快速套弄起来，一边激烈的顶弄着。

小小周颤颤巍巍的第二次吐出精华，高潮的一瞬间后穴狠狠一绞，孟鹤堂毫不客气的尽数交代在周九良体内。

孟鹤堂将周九良的脸转向自己，看着人还在欲望中未恢复的绯红小脸，轻吻上喘息着的红唇。轻轻从周九良体内退出。

温热的精液溢出红肿的穴口，顺着大腿根流下。周九良全身软软无力，随着孟鹤堂的松手，膝盖一软差点跪在地上。

孟鹤堂手疾眼快赶紧捞住周九良的腰身，从大褂内兜里掏出一小块丝帕，趁着周九良的小穴还在痉挛，手指一顶，将丝帕推入穴口，堵住了外流的精液。

射过两次的周九良筋疲力尽，后穴里的丝帕麻麻酥酥的令人十分难受。被孟鹤堂半撑半拉的扶上回酒店的车，亲昵的靠在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，听他和自己念叨剧组的趣事。

孟鹤堂的身上很好闻，孟鹤堂的声音很好听，孟鹤堂的肩膀很舒服。

周九良心想，孟鹤堂这人可真讨厌。

周九良醒来时，已经是9月14日的07:07分了。

窗外依旧是阴雨连绵，室内依旧是没有开灯，唯一不同的是自己浑身酸痛的躺在床上，回味着短暂的甜蜜。

抬手取过孟鹤堂留在床头柜的留言条：

九良

再忍忍，还有一个星期，我就能陪在你身边了。记得按时吃饭别熬夜。等我。

孟哥

周九良笑笑把留言条压在枕头底下，翻开手机往七队群聊里发了一条信息。

周九良：@九泰，改一下节目单，我下周回园子

张九泰：好的队副，还和艺哥搭么？演啥？

周九良：《黄鹤楼》吧

10分钟后

孟鹤堂：怎么突然想演《黄鹤楼》了？

周九良：好久没唱“我的情郎”了，开开嗓

孟鹤堂：……

10分钟后

系统提示：您的好友宋昊然已自动退出群聊


End file.
